


Investigation

by LittleMiss_Beanie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arrest, Back Scratching, Begging, Biting, Brat, Breathplay, Brothels, Bruises, Choking, Crying, Cum Play, Dacryphilia, Deep Thursts, Degradation, Denial, Detectives, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feral Behavior, Growling, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Interrogation, Licking, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Police, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rude - Freeform, Sadism, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Slapping, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Unconsciousness, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yagami Yato Nicknames, blowjob, dangling, mafia, officers, spit, tummy bulge, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Beanie/pseuds/LittleMiss_Beanie
Summary: Working as a prostitute, you were living you life comfortably. Your world got turned upside down as Detective Daichi and Detective Suga raids your workplace, taking you into custody. These officers were going to squeeze out any and all of the information you know, considering how you were the Mafia boss' favourite. You weren't the kind spill secrets, especially with the consequences that would come with doing that. The officers really were about to do whatever it took to get that information. Perhaps an investigation was in order. How will they do that? And how were you going to survive this hellish 24 hours until they couldn't investigate you any more?Discord ID: MissBeanie#3377Written for the January Yagami Yato Writing Event
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I haven't proof read the second half of this fic, my apologies if it doesn't make sense! I tried to read, but my brain said no <3

The cold crisp chill of the night blowing through the quiet streets cut straight through your thin jacket. No matter how tightly you wrapped yourself in it, the harsh and merciless wind cut you, almost with the intent of causing you pain. It was yet another night at your job. A job you weren’t particularly proud of, but it paid the bills. With the click of your red stiletto heels against the concrete floor, you walked as fast as you could around the block. You refused to bite your lips to stop your teeth from shattering, after all it wouldn’t be very sightly. It wasn’t your responsibility to bite your lips. Goosebumps lined your legs, all the way from your thighs down to your toes. How you wish you could wear more clothes. It’s not so bad in the summer but it was January, and the winter was at its peak. Shivering, you turned the corner to the building you worked in. As you climbed the stairs and your heart rate sped up a bit, a wave of warmth radiated through you. The building was cold and dark, with the exception of a few lights dimly lighting the hallways. The metal gate screeched against itself as it revealed the red lit room. Handcuffs, whips, sex toys, rope and a wild assortment of other things lined the wall as you greeted the “receptionist” sat in front of a massive sign that said Dungeon of Delights.

“Oh there you are, what took you so long. The customers are getting irritated waiting for you,  _ Miss Number One Slut _ .” She hissed as you took your jacket off to reveal a very skimpy dress that barely covered your plump figure.

“Knock it off. The boss wants to talk to me first, they’ll have to wait. Now be a  _ good whore _ , and take my jacket to the back room.” You retorted, standing your ground.

The sickeningly thick moist air almost immediately clung to your skin as the smell of sex and sweat entered your lungs, a smell that was almost comforting to you at this point. You could hear the murmuring and whistling in the background as you spun around, the super short red strappy sequin dress clutched onto your sweet body in the best way. In such a way that showed its best features and you were so proud of your body. Perky breasts and a round ass, thick thighs and the attitude that just made everyone love hate you. Hair perfectly framing your face and makeup stunning. Not that it really mattered because it was going to get even more messed up later on tonight. The door creaked loudly as you put on your usual smile. The boss licked his lips as he ogled at you, whistling. 

“Took your sweet time, huh? What kind of employee are you? Being this late to your appointment?” The powerful man sat in front of you tapped his finger against his desk.

“Oh I’m sorry,  _ sir _ . What are you going to do? Punish me?” You cooed before biting your lip.

“You know I am. And you do this on purpose, don’t you?  _ My good filthy slutty whore _ .” He growled as he stood up from his chair, exposing the tight fabric against his thick length.

A satisfied moan escaped your lips as he lifted up your chin, his thumb running across your juicy lips. You opened your mouth slightly to show him your tongue as he let out a low but arousing hum. You licked his thumb as you leaned forward slightly, hands running down his chest. You let out a delicious mewl as his other hand grabbed your ass roughly, before giving it a harsh spank. As if telling you to hurry up, your hands travelled down to undo the strong man’s belt. You took your time as if to tease him, earning you another spank on your ass. A spank that has your sex aching for attention, so much so you squeezed your thighs together just so you could have some sort of friction there. Your breaths began to shorten as your body heated up more, just the perfect thing right now since you came from such harsh temperatures. You hand reached inside his trousers as you rubbed his massive hard length threatening to practically destroy you right this second. His large hand reached down to your already sopping wet pussy as his fingers teased you through your thong, now soaked through.

“Ahh~ Please  _ Daddy _ , use me like the  _ fucktoy  _ I am~” You moaned as he pushed your panties to the side and used his thick fingers to pump in and out of you. 

The songs of pleasure rang in the room but you could faintly hear some ruckus outside the room. Paying no attention to it you pulled away from the boss as you bent yourself over his desk, shaking your exposed hips at him. Your juices ran down your leg as your body quivered in need. You were like a bitch in heat and you needed to be fucked stupid right now. The ruckus got louder and louder but you brushed it off. The boss knelt down before your aching cunt as his tongue lapped at your slick, pushing your thong to the side. The moans escaped you as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You loved the feeling of being used, like you were nothing but property. The door burst open as one of the bouncers shouted in complete nonsense. The boss paid no mind to him as he continued to lap at you, like you were the fountain of life, as if your juices were the elixir of youth. The bouncer pulled the boss from you, drawing out an annoyed groan from him. The one word that you could hear past the fog in your brain was “cops”. The boss angrily zipped up his trousers and slipped out of the back, leaving you completely unsatisfied. 

Through the crack of the door, you could see the police had completely raided the place. People were cuffed and taken away, and not in the way that you enjoy. You swallowed hard as your legs buckled and turned to jelly. One of the straps of your dress was all the way down to the crook of your elbow, whilst the bottom of your dress was hitched up to your stomach. Your sex was still drenched as you could feel the wetness lining your inner thigh. The cops couldn’t have picked a better time to raid the place, could they? You pulled yourself up from the floor using the desk as support as you pulled the fallen strap up and adjusted your breasts in the dress, before pulling down the dress. Just as you were reaching over to the box of tissue on the desk to clean up the mess you had made, the door creaked and footsteps soon followed. You didn’t dare turn around as your legs wobbled, whether it from being that horny or fear, you weren’t sure. Perhaps it was a bit of both, fear did arouse you beyond anything. The door shut with a slam as you heard a whistle and a sigh. 

“Well well well, what do we have here~?” The slightly taller dark haired officer whistled.

“Hmmm~ Yet another  _ filthy little slut _ , it seems." The pale light grey haired officer sighed as he smiled, yet somehow the words were sharp like they were cutting into you.

“Oh? Huh, it looks like you might be right, one with a dripping wet cunt it seems. Looks like we have some work to do~ And here I thought we were gonna have a boring night~” The large man cracked his knuckles with a grin.

You didn’t know what to think. You were caught at the worst possible time. Were police officers even allowed to say such filthy words? What kind of cops behave this way? You knew retorting would be a bad idea but you weren’t raised to be a coward. You stood your ground and held your head up high. Even if you were a mere prostitute, you had worked hard to become the mafia boss’ favourite. The boss was hard to convince, since he seemed to be only interested in making money from the sluts he hired. You were confident in your body and you even snooped around to find out exactly what kind of women he liked. The kind to not give in so easily, the kind that needed to be forced into submission and the kind who would beg so nicely for all the pain and pleasure in the world. Your legs shook as you managed to drag yourself up to lean your ass on the edge of the desk, crossing your arms. It didn’t matter that the juices continued to run down your inner thigh for the world to see. Maybe the officers would be interested in letting you go if you gave them a bit of service.

“What’s your 20? Over.” The radio on the slender officer’s shoulder crackled.

“Dungeon of Delights. 10-92C Prostitution 37. Over and out.” He responded

“Roger that.”

You didn’t understand what they were talking about through the radio, but you could guess it was just some jargon about where they were and the arrests they made. You really had hoped that the officers would get distracted somehow so you could escape through the back. You bit your lip in frustration and that earned a low growl from the larger officer. You lifted your head to look at him and you widened your eyes as your eyes travelled up. The fabric was so tight against his semi hard length, you couldn’t even help but let out a little gasp. You couldn’t stop thinking about how massive he would be if he was fully erect, you were so curious but you had to control yourself against the temptations. A trickle of your juices escaped you as it ran down the inside of your leg. Your breathing hitched as you held your hands in fists, the sheer amount of willpower it took for you not to get on your knees and beg to take his cock down your throat was immense. Your eyes shifted to the other officer and you could see that he had a bit more control over his lust, but was still getting more aroused by the second. The smell of sex in the air throughout the brothel was thick and it made it so hard to control yourselves. The officers reached into their back pockets, pulling out their badge and ID cases.

“Detective Sawamura Daichi. Special Investigations Unit.”

“Detective Sugawara Koushi. Likewise, Special Investigations Unit.”

“Suga… That’s a 10-50 right here~” Daichi smirked as you could see the fabric on his groin was getting tighter and tighter, as if threatening to burst out of his trousers. 

“Ah yes Daichi, I’m gonna need a 10-13 pronto.” Suga said as he licked his lips.

They were talking in signal codes and you didn’t have a clue what they were talking about. Just as they were in the middle of their conversation, you tried to sneak to the door. Your attempts were futile as Daichi somehow cuffed one of your wrists, pulling you to a halt. Struggling and pulling at the cuff, the pain of the metal scraped against your skin was nothing like those flimsy ones they use here at your workplace. There was no way you would be able to get out of these without the key, which was most definitely hidden away somewhere deep within his pocket. The same pockets that you so desperately wanted to get into, just so you could feel his body through his clothing. You could tell he was muscular and so strong. You love strong powerful men, just like that mafia boss who so kindly left you to fend for yourself. 

“Fucking let me go, you police pigs!” You screamed as you accidentally placed your hand over his.

“Laying your hand on an officer? That’s a crime...  _ Sugar _ .” Suga said as he shook his head at you disapprovingly.

“On top of the crimes you’ve already committed as well? Damn…  _ Dumplin’ _ .” Daichi growled leaning toward you, sending shivers down your spine.

The nicknames that they somehow decided to call you by baffled you, but you weren’t about to argue about that right now. You were about to be arrested and detained, that wasn’t something you could allow right now. Especially given how you knew so much about the boss. With your efforts to become close with the boss, he had told you all sorts about the crimes his mafia clan did. All the different plans in the works, information that he trusted you would never in a million years leak to anyone else. Not only would the mafia chase you down to the ends of the Earth, but you would also lose the man that would desperately break you just before you start your shift at work. You lived a comfy life, where you only worked a few hours a night. The brothel was tacky, but it paid well. The boss would get the first round and everyone else would get his sloppy seconds. The sex was okay perhaps 60% of the time with the customers, but they would always tip you generously. Daichi grabbed your other wrist and cuffed your wrists together in front. You tried to resist him but he had a strong grip on you, you were afraid that your body would bruise like a peach.

“Now,  _ Dumplin’ _ . You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.” Daichi recited, but it seemed like he wasn’t really into saying all of that.

“ _ Sugar _ , I suggest you stop resisting. It’ll only make it  _ harder  _ for you.” Suga sighed but the way he said his words somehow made it seem like he wanted you to resist. 

Resisting was futile, you had both of your hands cuffed together and two officers would definitely not let you get away. You just hoped that they hadn’t figured out how much you knew, that they didn’t even know you were the boss’ favourite. You huffed in defiance but soon they dragged you out of the building, where there were so many police cars you couldn’t count. This was all happening whilst you were trying to fuck the boss. Although, honestly the thing that miffed you off the most was that you didn’t even get to cum. As soon as you got out of the building, you looked around. You just needed a second to get away. It was too risky for you and the mafia for you to get taken away. Whilst you resented the boss for leaving you behind, you still felt responsible for keeping yourself out of the police’s custody. Sucking your teeth, you notice a gap between the police cars. Just perfect for you to slip through. Looking at the officers you held your breath as you made a run for it.

“Ah, ah, ah. Naughty girl, you’re not getting away that easily. You’re an important criminal~” Daichi hummed as he pulled your cuffs towards him, making you fall to your knees right in front of him.

“Daichi, I believe the words they use here is  _ naughty little slut _ . Might as well use their lingo, am I right?” Suga said with the gentlest smile you have ever seen. 

With scuffed knees against the concrete floor, your face was practically in front of Daichi’s crotch. You gasped slightly before looking up at him as you could tell the fabric on his groin was getting really uncomfortable for him. Just how big is this guy? The temptation just to suck this guy off right now was unbearable. You wanted to see how big he was, how he would feel in your throat, how he would taste. What you would give to get bent over the hood of the car and be publicly humiliated, perhaps his officer partner would join in. He seems to be the kind who would be into it. You were virtually begging him with your eyes but he didn’t even look at you, he simply pulled roughly at your cuffs and pushed you into the police car. You gritted your teeth as the door shut behind you and the two of them climbed into the front. You tried to open the door once they got in, but obviously that wasn’t going to work. You could hear them laughing at your futile attempt as they settled in before stepping on the gas.

It didn’t take long for the three of you to arrive at the station. You could see your fellow colleagues and some familiar customers being pushed into the station. Gosh there were so many of them, how did the mafia not know anything about this. Quite clearly the spys within the police weren’t doing their job. You tugged at the handcuffs on your wrists and you could already see red lines forming against the metal. The last chance to get away would be when they open the door, you just needed to make a run for it. Run as fast as you can, as far as you can, find somewhere to hide. Shifting yourself towards the door, you waited for them to open the door. Things were working just perfectly to your plan, the only issue was that you hadn’t considered that the two of them would block you in. The two tall figures loomed over you as you swung your legs out of the car, of course the two detectives would figure out that the criminals would try to run. It was naive of you to think these two didn’t have the experience and strategies under their belts. Now if you could just get a peek at what else was under their belts. 

“Settle down,  _ Dumplin’ _ . We’re gonna take reeeeal good care of you~” Daichi said as he licked his lips, being able to see straight down your very revealing dress.

“I don’t think this one’s going to talk easy, Daichi… I think we might have to take some  _ drastic measures _ . We’re going to have to thoroughly investigate.” Suga sighed as he pulled you up by your cuffs.

You sucked in air through your teeth as the pain from the metal's repeated pressure caused sharp pain to form on your wrists, not that you minded. You could feel the pain turn to pleasure as you pressed your legs together, but you were still very much angry and irritated at the two. Taking no time to give you any other chances of escape, Suga pulled you along into the station. You stumbled as your knees were still sore from before, not that pain was anything that you had issues with however. You loved it. You were pulled into the holding cell along with the others that were brought into the station just before you and there really was no escape now. Most of the others had given up by now, whilst some of the customers were being shouted at by the guards as they were trying to get it on in the cell. The pretty sexy prostitutes were right within their grasps right now, it wasn’t like a cell would stop them. You sighed as you felt the dread settle in, what were you going to do? The officers definitely didn’t seem like they would let you go that easily, especially because prostitution was illegal. You were going to go take the penalties regardless, you just hoped that prison life would suit you well. You were pulled out of the holding cell, before being led down a corridor. 

“Sit down.” Suga commanded as you stood firmly, not moving from where you were pushed into the interrogation room, “I won’t ask again. I can only be so nice to a criminal.”

“I’m not doing anything you ask me, you fucking assholes” You barked.

Without a word of warning, Suga raised his hand and struck your cheek. Your eyes were widened in shock as you couldn’t believe what had just happened. You cheek stung and felt hot. A pain that almost sent your head spinning, one that you discovered you loved so much. It would be too easy to break you right now, and you weren’t about to give that to the officers. They weren’t going to get anything out of you. You glared at the officer who just looked at you with a blank look. 

"Oops, my hand slipped." Suga shrugged.

"Damn, she's really getting to you, huh? I love them feisty, all the better when they finally break. Isn’t that right,  _ Dumplin’ _ ?" Daichi asked you with a grin.

You gritted your teeth as you sat down on the chair in the room. Suga pulled your arms forward by your cuffs before cuffing your hands in the long chain cuffs attached to the table. Taking the key from Daichi to release the single strand of the arresting handcuffs that was holding your left wrist attached to your right, then the same with your other wrist. You tugged the restraints on your wrist but they were firmly linked to the bar nestled in the middle of the table. You could hear Suga tut at you as he handed the unused cuffs back to Daichi. With a hum and a shrug, Daichi left the room and closed the door behind him. You were now alone with Suga in a medium sized room. You bit at your lip slightly as you looked at your reflection, squinting at it slightly. Suga tapped the table in front of you, catching your attention.

“Stop admiring yourself in the mirror. You may be hot stuff but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” He commanded as he lifted your chin up to look at him using his finger tipS.

“Like I said. I’m not telling you shit.” You pressed your lips together glaring at the officer.

“Come on now,  _ Sugar _ . We can do this the hard way or the easy way.” He said looking at you right in your eyes, almost as if he could read what your mind was thinking. 

"You know I prefer the hard way, why don't we do it the hard way, or the  _ harder way _ ? Oh and don’t forget to give me a nice show, Suga. I’m sure  _ Dumplin’  _ there will love some proper investigating. Do be a  _ good girl _ and tell us what we want to hear, ok?" A voice came out of the speakers installed in the corner of the room, it sounded like the other officer that left the room.

"I'm not telling you police pigs anything. I bet you wouldn’t dare do anything to me." You retorted.

You laughed as you could tell that the officers had taken a liking to you. They were just like your customers, no different. You were irresistible and you knew it. Perfect body and a pretty face. One that looks so good especially after a hot and steamy session, particularly if it was one that was a bit messy. The kind that would leave you in tears, covered in sweat and cum, with a satisfied look in your face. Completely out of it and still horny for more. A hearty chuckle came out of Suga, earning a shocked look on your face. You weren’t about to tell them anything for sure, and most definitely not until your attorney arrived. There was no way these detectives were going to just wait around, they were about to drag the answers out of you by any means. You were still quite clearly aching from before, he could tell. It didn’t matter that they didn’t know exactly what you were doing before they raided the place, whatever it was you were doing left you in a state. Just from knowing the line of work you were in, it was quite obvious that you loved pleasure.

“Now,  _ Sugar _ .” Sugar smiled gently, “I’m sure even a…  _ dumb slut _ , like yourself, have figured out that my dear partner could be watching us through that one way mirror over there. Why don’t you give him a little wave, or a curtsy if you like, before we give him a bit of a lovely show?”

“What the fuck do you mean by that, you ass? Like hell I’ll do anything you ask me to.” You yelped back.

“Oh no, nonono, you already made it very clear that you weren’t the type to follow orders. I’m sure, like your generous customers, I’ll enjoy  _ breaking  _ you, squeezing all that I want from you. How does that sound,  _ Sugar _ ?” He smiled at you just like before, he walked around behind you.

His hands gripped your shoulders and squeezed it slightly, making sure you can see that look in his eyes in the reflection. Was he looking at you with those eyes, or at his partner? Maybe both? What exactly did this detective have on his mind for you? The sheer fact that he hasn’t stopped smiling at you this entire time, even as he degraded you, was terrifying. He really seemed like the kind who would hurt you, humiliate you, embarrass you, whist he grinned like a Cheshire cat at you. Just the thought of this made you squeeze your legs together unconsciously, you sex aching more by the second. The anticipation of the events to come was unbearable. 

“Do you worst, bastard. Or should I call you  _ Officer _ ?  _ Sir _ ? I can take it. Who did you think I was?” You mocked.

“Oh you can call me  _ Sir _ , it has a certain nice ring to it. And I know who you are. That’s exactly why we took special care to bring you in ourselves. Not just anyone gets arrested by the top detectives of the precinct. I believe they called you  _ Miss Number One Slut, Boss’ Favourite Whore _ and what was it - oh that’s right -  _ Nasty Cum Dumpster, Dirty Pain Slut, Bitch in Heat _ ? Oh no, I don’t think they called you that last few. I just thought they fit you perfectly. Am I wrong?” Suga cocked his head to the side, waiting for your reaction.

Just hearing those words took the breath right out of your lungs, you tried to calm yourself down by biting the inside of your cheek but you just couldn’t calm yourself. You wanted more. He was watching you so intently that even the smallest change in your face or body language gave you away. It was all he needed to know he had most definitely gotten inside your head, that he was going to get exactly what he wanted from you. It would be like taking candy from a baby, but he was going to play you a little. Pretend that he didn’t know what he was doing to you, he wanted to watch you writhe in agony, breathless and so desperate. He knew his partner had gotten you all riled up from the way his trousers tightened at his groin, it would only take a little more to break that seemingly tough shell of yours. That shell full of cracks for him to poke at, your tongue may be sharp but your body always gave you away. The game of cat and mouse was always a customer favourite, and one that these officers seemed to be very much fond of too. 

You scowled at him but you knew he was just trying to provoke you to talk, you were smart enough not to fall for that trick. Before you could retort and mock him, you felt his hand reach around you and hold your throat before giving it a squeeze. One that made your head go all blank and left you hanging your mouth open with a dazed look, squinting your eyes. You could feel a gaze burning into you, but you couldn’t tell if it was Suga or Daichi on the other side of that one-way mirror. You could feel your body warming to his touch, you pulled at the restraints on you but you only heard a light laugh. Just for a moment, you regained your composure but you didn’t dare move. You simply sucked your teeth and let the officer squeeze your throat like he wanted. The lack of oxygen and blood flow made you feel dizzy but you loved it so much that a small mewl escaped your lips. 

“You really are a  _ dirty pain slut _ , aren’t you,  _ Sugar _ ? You just love being treated like this… Like you’re  _ dirt under my shoe _ . Maybe, if you tell me who’s the boss, I’ll give you all the pain you want.” He said as he loosened his grip on your throat, letting all the blood rush back into your head.

With a sigh, you held back your moans and whimpers. Hands squeezed into a tight fist, you steadied your breath with your head hanging, it was going to take more than that to get you to talk. You felt your skin tingling and a feeling that made your eyes widen. You hadn’t lifted your head but something made you feel like you wanted to get away. A quiet whimper escaped your lips as you tried to muffle yourself by biting your lip a little, you were really running out of options and ideas to get out of this situation. Considering how you were slowly losing your dignity, your composure and your sanity, it was a real feat that you hadn’t gotten onto your knees to beg for more pain and more pleasure. You only had to hold out for 24 hours, how hard could that be? For most people, perhaps it wouldn’t be that hard, but for someone like you who lived for pain and pleasure? You just had cravings that needed fulfilling, it was like an instinct, something innate, for you to feel. 

“Is that all you’ve got,  _ Sir _ ? Ha! It’s almost like you don’t want any info out of me. What a fucking joke.” You laughed shakily, your body betraying you as you struggled to keep your cool.

“I’m going to make you regret those words,  _ Sugar _ .” He said, lifting your chin up with his finger and turning your head to the side, so you can see that soft smile on his face.

You didn’t turn your body to face him, you simply looked to the side of you. You looked into those greyish brown eyes. Something was off about this officer, you struggled to understand why you felt fear from this man. Maybe it was his demeanor. Maybe it was the way he would talk to you, but keep that look on his face. You couldn’t tell if he was a nice officer or a mean officer. You glared at the officer as you smirked ear to ear. Without a second thought, you spat in his face. The look on your face turned to fear as you saw the expression on his. A low chuckle can be heard echoing around the room as smiled at you, shaking his head. He wiped the spit off his face and before you could even react, that hand made contact with your cheek. The loud audible crack of his slap virtually echoed around the room, as you felt the wetness of the spit against the sweet tingling pain on your face. The tingling feeling turned to a burning sensation that pulsated. You froze as you bit your lip in response for just a moment. The pain only made you want more. With a giggle, a smile grew on your pretty features. You looked at him with only lust and challenge in your eyes.

“Oh  _ Sir _ . Do it again. I fucking dare-” Your words were cut off as the sound of his slap along with the sensation on your other cheek practically stole the air from your lungs, which was immediately replaced by a whine. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over your whimpering. Why don’t you _ try again _ ?” He said with an amused look on his face.

With eyes watering, body hot and out of breath, you look up at the pale officer. None of this was going to make you talk, you loved the pain. It was what made you feel alive.  _ Do it again. Please. Give me more. More pain. More pleasure. I want it all. _ It didn’t matter that he wasn’t pleasuring you per se, the fact that he slapped your cheeks so hard was enough to give you pleasure. Pain was pleasure for you, and you loved it so much. Maybe the job had gotten you addicted to all this, but you didn’t care, nor did you mind. Say what you will, but it’ll all just fuel you. The anticipation of what he was going to do next was unbearable. 

“I said.  _ Sir _ . Do. It. Again. I. Fuckin-” This time round you got even less words out compared to the last, Suga had pinned you face down by your neck onto the table you were once sat behind. 

“ _ Sugar, Sugar, Sugar _ ~” He hummed, “Wrong answer~”

With swift movements, Suga had lifted up your short dress to expose all to see. You struggled against his hold on you, but you couldn’t even attempt to retaliate as your arms were still bound to the bar in the middle of the table by those cuffs. It didn’t matter too much because nothing stopped you running your mouth. You were always the kind to be more bark than bite. He didn’t waste any time as you felt his other hand made contact with your bare ass. The tears that were forming in your eyes fell one after the next as the spanks came one after the other. You tried to resist but they drew plenty of mewls, screams and sweet moans from you. 

“Ah! Ahh~ You fucking asked! I- Ah! Mmmmh! Fuck,  _ S-sir _ !” You managed to shout back in between each strike but your words were once again cut off as you struggled to form more words. 

The hot stinging feeling was intense, the more he spanked you at the same spot, the hotter and more painful it became. It was amazing, invigorating, aching, exciting, and so arousing. Your legs were trembling and the shockwaves were going straight through you, to that aching cunt. You hadn’t forgotten how you were left aching before you were detained, you still very much needed special attention. Your ass was glowing red and the pain was excruciating by the time he had finally stopped. The endorphins rushing to your brain was bliss. You couldn’t see his expression, but you could hear how his breath had quickened slightly and each strike of your ass was full of strength. You unconsciously squeezed your legs together as your hips swayed slightly. A darker spot appearing on your black thong, which wouldn’t have been noticeable unless you really paid attention. 

“Such a  _ good filthy disgusting little slut _ , aren’t you? Oh  _ Sugar _ , I’ve barely even begun.” He chuckled low leaning into your ear, “We have to put on a nice show for my partner after all~”

You gritted your teeth as you muttered some insults under your breath, unable to do anything else as his grip on your neck didn’t loosen. Your thoughts had begun to jumble together as your mouth hung open. You didn’t give a damn about the drool that had trickled out, whilst your ass was being ruined. The only thing you could think of was how you wished this sadist of an officer wouldn’t stop there. You needed more. It wasn’t enough. The pain lingered on your ass, but soon it was partnered with a stinging pain on your scalp. He took a fist full of your hair as he pulled you up to look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair and makeup was a complete mess but you had such a beautiful look on your face. Completely in ecstasy and so desperate for more. You could see Suga in the reflection as all he showed was a smile. It was gentle but his eyes were wide with excitement, the mess that he had made you into was so exhilarating. He wanted to make you cry more, beg more and most importantly break just so wonderfully.

With the grip on your hair only tightening, his hand rubbed your ass slightly before giving it yet another spank. He shifted slightly as his fingers painstakingly grazed against the underside of your cheek, giving you the slight sensation that you needed but it wasn’t nearly close enough to your sex. You saw how pathetic you looked in the mirror and you wished to god if they existed, that Daichi had to go off somewhere to do something else. He lifted his hand off your ass but you couldn’t see what he was doing. The sensation of his finger running up your sex suddenly earned stuttered moan from you. You didn’t dare close your eyes because you knew that the only way to earn your pleasure was this way, not to mention, you had always loved the look on your face when you were a mess. 

“I wonder if Daichi is watching? Just look at how wonderful this look on our  _ Sugar  _ is~ She’s breaking so nicely.” Suga called looking into the mirror, licking his lips but there was no response.

“You’re not gonna break me,  _ Sir _ . Fuck you both- Hmmmm!!! F-fuck!” You attempted to retort but that was cut short as Suga’s slender and long fingers pushed past your thong and slipped so easily into your aching hole.

With the gasped moan and clenched fists, you held back your temptation to submit. For starters, you needed to keep your sanity to keep your lips sealed for the mafia. Second, you weren’t someone that was easy to break, if you were anything like your reputation. You wanted to beg on your knees to be absolutely destroyed and degraded. To be humiliated and fucked up. His fingers pressed against your g spot just so deliciously, bringing another moan from your lips. He scissored his fingers inside you before pumping them in and out of you. The intensity of the pleasure that he was giving you was polar opposite to the pain before. You really couldn’t tell if you were going to get slapped around next or if he would continue. The look on your face was immaculate, it was contorted in pleasure but winced at the stinging feeling on your scalp just so perfectly. Beads of sweat began to form on your forehead as you really struggled to hold back your desires. 

“Why don’t you just give up? Submit to me, just like you want to. I can feel your pussy throbbing with pleasure. I can give you more, just tell me what I want to know,  _ Sugar _ .”

“I- Ah!  _ S-s-sir _ ! F-fuck! Mmm! I- I’ll never tell y-you anything, fuck you!” You retorted in a stuttering manner as the moans just slipped out of you. 

“Wrong answer again,  _ Sugar _ . It’s a shame that  _ dumb sluts _ like you just never learn, do they?” He sighed.

Without another wasted breath, his fingers sped up. With each pump and the twisting of his fingers inside you, he hit just the perfect spot for you. The pleasure was so much more intense now and his grip on your hair was stronger, pulling you towards him enough for him to push and massage your core more and more. It was almost like electricity under your skin as your body twitched and writhed against the pleasure. You leaned into his touch and he gave you more, his hand releasing your hair to reach down to rub your swollen clit. You held yourself up on your elbows but dropped your head. God knows who’s watching on the other side, maybe it was Daichi, maybe it was more. The thrill of being caught or being watched just intensified the pleasure. Your tongue hung out of your mouth as drool dripped onto the table, your skin now covered in a sheen of sweat. Your moans echoed in the small room, but Suga’s hands were not slowing down. The lines of dominoes were threatening to fall down as you felt a sudden burst of pleasure. Your release came so quickly and vigorously that you essentially screamed your moans. Even as you came, he kept up his work on your sex, not easing up for a second. 

“Ah! F-fuck fuck! Oh fuck! Ahhahhh~ W-wait no- H-hold on!  _ Sir _ ! Ahhh!!! Hmmm!!!” You moaned as you didn’t get to catch a break as your orgasm pulled you into a fit of moans.

“Go ahead. Cum for me,  _ Sugar _ . You’re a  _ good little whore _ for pain and pleasure, aren’t you? That’s exactly what needy  _ stupid sluts _ like you get. You don’t get to stop until I say so.” He hissed.

Without a word of warning, you felt the warmth and wetness of his mouth on your clit. The sudden change of sensation had your body shiver, but none of that mattered right now. He was licking and sucking at your engorged clit, whilst his fingers continued to massage your core. Your pussy was throbbing and absolutely soaked. Your juices had run down your inner thigh and dripped onto the floor. It was such a mess, but you could hear Suga slurping, squelching and swallowing. You were squeezing your fists so hard that your nails had dug crescent moon shapes into your palms. You threw your head back as yet another orgasm came rushing to the surface, an all encompassing avalanche that finally came tumbling down the mountain. Your mind became completely blank and you came so hard that you forgot your own name for a few seconds. 

Almost as if mocking you, you felt a chuckled breath tickle you as it seemed like he was stopping. How wrong you were as you felt him switch his fingers and his tongue, now taking his tongue to fuck you and having his fingers rub and pinch at your clit. You didn’t know how long he was going for but all you knew was that you had no time to think or do anything to retaliate. You loved the pleasure he was giving you but you were losing your mind. With a hard spank on your other cheek, you snapped back into your consciousness. You lifted up your head a bit as his tongue fucked you. You didn’t know how much more of this you could take. You were afraid this intensity would make you pass out, but you didn’t want it to stop. The spank was all you needed to stay focused for a bit longer, which was perfect because he spanked you again and again. The pain and the pleasure was phenomenal. The stinging feeling on one side with the new pain on the other ass cheek pushed you over the edge again. Another explosion that was building for only a short period of time, but it was still so enormous. You lost count of how many times it had been but it just seemed like time stood still. You forgot what your purpose here was, you forgot how you weren’t here to be fucked but none of that mattered because you craved for more. 

“How pathetic. Are you a  _ bitch in heat _ or something,  _ Sugar _ ? You’ve cum so many times but it looks like that  _ dripping cunt  _ of yours hasn’t had nearly enough yet, has it?” He asked as he pulled your thong off your ass, tossing it to the side, so you really were all exposed to him, “Let’s try something else then, shall we?”

“N-no more… Please,  _ S-sir _ … Mmm~” You begged weakly, but in truth, you really hadn’t had enough.

There was still an ache that needed to be quenched, one that had been screaming at you for god knows how long now. Your body was quivering, sweating and hot, breath shallow and you felt dizzy. You didn’t know if you could cum any more, your body was so sensitive and it was even a bit painful when you felt his push at your clit. Your voice was shaky and you couldn’t tell if you wanted to move away or into this. You finally lifted your head to look into the mirror and if you weren’t already enough of a mess before, you definitely were now. You looked at Suga and could see that what was pressing on your pleasure button wasn’t his hand but his cock, seeing how his hands were resting on your hips. You felt the air leave your lungs as your breathing hitched, your brain was foggy and you couldn’t think straight. The only thing you knew was that you wanted that itch inside you to be scratched.

“Are you sure about that,  _ Sugar _ ? Your _ filthy hole  _ down here is twitching and sopping wet. Is it really enough? I can feel you practically sucking me in~” He said as he rubbed his hard length against your sex, your juices smearing and covering his throbbing aching cock.

“Hmmaa… I b-bet you won’t do it! What kind of officer fucks the suspect they’re interrogating? Go ahead, fuck me,  _ Sir _ ! This is just like any other night for me, I can take it! You won’t get shit out of me!” You spat as the small break Suga gave you managed to pull coherent sentences out of you.

You made eye contact with him in the mirror with a smug look on your face, but he only shook his head at you with a sigh. Suga had gripped your hips tightly as he slammed his cock deep inside you, you screamed in both pain and pleasure instantly. Your body shaking involuntarily as you couldn’t believe that a police officer really went and shoved himself inside you. What kind of interrogation is this? Your eyes widened as he held you down with one hand whilst his other reached down to your clit again. It was so sensitive to his touch and the pain that came with was immense. You screamed and nonsensical words flowed out of you. The angle that you were at because of your 5 inch heels made it so that he could thrust so deeply into you, reaching all the way inside you. This was exactly what you needed to quench your lust. He was rough with you and his grip only tightened as he felt the pleasure from the friction between the two of you. You could feel that you were developing bruises right under his fingers, it hurt so much but you couldn’t do anything to stop him. His hips and his hand worked in sync as yet another release came. You tightened around his cock, earning a low but loud groan from him. You could hear him mutter some curses under his breath as his hips continued to slam into you, and occasionally he would spank you when you would lose focus. Your legs were feeling weak as they wobbled against the force of each thrust. 

Something snapped in your head as you began to laugh hysterically, but Suga paid no mind to that as he took both of his hands to grip onto your hips, holding you in place. You felt weak as your body betrayed you but he wasn’t finished with you yet, no matter your state. God knows how long he was thrusting into you, the concept of time was no longer something you felt as the pain and pleasure took over you. With one final thrust, he pulled out of you, only to pull you up by your hair. Your knees buckled as you fell onto them and he thrusted his cock into your mouth. You choked a little as you were still fighting your hysterical laughing. The flavour of yourself around the salty taste of his cock was divine. You looked up at him with blurry eyes as you could see the pleasure in his eyes, you could tell how he too was in ecstasy and he was on the verge of cumming. He thrusted into your throat as tears built up in the corner of your eyes, earning a smirk from him. With each movement of his hip, he pulled your hair in reaction. He was so deep inside your throat and eventually the tears rolled down your cheek. You could taste his pre cum coating your throat and It only took a few more thrusts before he finally released into your mouth with a loud groan. His moans were so pretty and they were like music to your ears. You held his cum in your mouth as you savoured his flavour, now you were definitely not going to be able to spill anything other than cum from your mouth. 

“Not gonna swallow, huh?  _ Dirty slut _ .” He said as he shoved you to the ground, before zipping up his pants. 

He turned on his heel and walked right out of the door, leaving you in an absolute state. You panted for air through your nose as you looked at the one-way mirror on the wall. The chances are Suga went to the room behind the one way mirror, where Daichi is. You didn’t bother getting up off the floor, but you’ll admit your arms were sore and the lack of blood in them was starting to make them feel numb. You didn’t know how long you were alone in the room, but it was long enough for you to catch your breath and begin to gain your senses back. You didn’t want to admit that Suga broke you but you were used to multiple sessions a night so this wasn’t really something that was completely out of the ordinary. You have some regular customers that thrived on breaking you, and sometimes they would come on the same night. It just meant you were in for a fantastic night. You sat on the floor in the mess you made and perhaps they couldn’t see you through the mirror. You weren't sure but you were just hoping maybe that attorney of yours would show up or they would let you go. 

You haven’t told them anything and it was getting really hard for you to keep all the secrets in. You were afraid that the officers would break you so hard that you would spill the information without thinking. It’s not that you were scared of telling them, it was more that you were sworn on secrecy and if the mafia was to find out you were the one to tell them, they would chase you to the end of the Earth. The thought of what they would do to you sent shivers down the spine. If you can just endure this torture interrogation, or investigation, or whatever they choose to call it, it’ll all be over soon. You’ll definitely have to pay for your crimes as a prostitute, but that’s better than what the mafia would do to you.

“ _ Dumplin’ _ ?” You heard a deeper voice call out into the room, and you instantly knew it was the other officer, “Just what did Suga do to you exactly… You poor thing... ”

You looked up at the dark haired officer before looking away. You were sure that this officer was here to torture you some more, but you felt his touch was gentle as he pulled you up from the floor to have you sit on the chair again. The cold metal cooled your burning painful ass. You looked blankly at the officer next to you as you didn’t do anything to retaliate, only to observe his next action. He reached over to your cheek but you flinched away, afraid he too might slap you across the face. As much as you loved the pain, you were used to being able to freshen up and get your mind back together. Daichi’s hand caressed your cheek gently and you could only look at him. Your mouth was still full so you couldn’t say anything back to him. This sudden gentleness from him compared to how Suga treated you made you feel very strange. You didn’t know what you wanted to do any more. 

His thumb grazed your bottom lip as his other hand cupped one of your hands. You pulled back from him because you had a feeling he was about to kiss you. Why was he so gentle? What did he want? You knew his intentions were the same as Suga, they needed to find out about the mafia from you. Not to mention, you still had Suga’s cum in your mouth. You intended to keep his cum in your mouth so you wouldn’t talk, but with the way Daichi was behaving you were so tempted to swallow it all. Before you could, he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. He licked your bottom lip, almost to ask for permission, before sliding his tongue into your mouth. Your yelp was muffled as he virtually drank the cum from your mouth as you heard him swallow. With your eyes widened in surprise, his fingers tangled in your hair, pulling you in closer. His tongue was dancing with yours as mewls and moans escaped you. The kiss was delicious, it was laced with the taste of Suga’s milk but also coffee. Perhaps he went for a coffee break whilst you were with Suga. There wasn’t much you could do, seeing how you were still cuffed to the table. After who knows how long, he pulled back from you. There was a string of saliva that snapped between the two of you, and you just looked at him with that dazed look in your eyes. 

“Oh  _ Dumplin’ _ ... As much as I would love to have a make out session with you, you have something that we want. Something that we plan to get out of you, one way or another.” He said with a grin, “Be a lamb and just tell me?”

“You can act all nice you want, I’m. Not. Telling. You. Shit.  _ Sir _ .” You huffed, but his gentle touch was making your body react.

Honestly, his gentleness was unexpected, considering the way he was before. Perhaps this was all an act to get you to talk, and it was working. You wanted to lean into his touch, you hadn’t forgotten what you saw before. Your instincts and habits were telling you to beg and grovel at his feet so you could suck his cock, but you knew that would be a bad idea. You glared at the officer before you as he gave you a little sigh. He leaned across to you and kissed you once again, his kiss was passionate and slightly rougher around the edges this time. It was making your body react and he definitely knew it. You could feel his chuckled breathing tickle your skin as little noises left your throat. You wanted to pull away but the kiss felt so good, you just couldn’t help but kiss him back. The kind of kiss that made you feel dizzy but in a good way, to sink into it and to maybe nibble at his lip a little. 

“Oh don’t call me  _ Sir _ , you can save that for Suga. But  _ Dumplin’ _ , you really are the sly type aren’t you? Trying to distract me like that.” Daichi purred as he pulled back from the kiss, “Looks like you might need something a little…  _ Harder _ ?”

“Should I call you  _ Daddy  _ then? Ha!” You joked, but the officer agreed with you. With a fire building inside you, you hissed, “Do whatever you want, I don’t care. You won’t get me to talk. I want my fucking attorney.”

He nodded at you and shrugged before standing up. Your eyes travelled to his crotch as you noticed how tight it was for him. Fuck, you wanted to kneel down infront of him so bad right now, your mind was only focused on how it would feel like to be able to lick, suck and taste him. You swallowed as you looked up at him, and you shivered. The look in his eyes was almost animalistic, was he about to completely ruin you? Was the whole nice act over? Or was he planning something else for you. You took a deep breath as your body quivered and you bit your lip slightly. His large hand lifted chin to make you look at him again. 

“Sorry it’s kinda my job to… uhh... get that information out of you. So what’s it going to be,  _ Dumplin’ _ ?” He asked, running his thumb along your jawline.

“There isn’t going to be anything.” You sneered, “Good luck trying, I don’t break.” 

That was a big fat lie and you knew it, Suga broke you just so wonderfully. It didn’t matter that your mouth was still spitting insults, your body gave you away so deliciously. Your body was still shaking slightly and you could still feel the lingering pain on your bare ass. You blinked at him as he took out a key and undid your cuffs, freeing your sore wrists. Your attempt to stand up and run past this officer was all for nothing as your knees gave out and you landed straight in front of him. Your stumbling had your nose buried in his crotch and you could just smell his arousal. You pulled yourself back and looked up at him.

“A bit eager, don’t you think,  _ Dumplin’ _ ? If you wanted to get into my pants, you just had to ask.” He chuckled and rested his hands on his belt.

“It’s not what you think! I-” You stuttered as your mouth watered.

“What’s it gonna be,  _ Dumplin’ _ ? Your choice, you can admit how you’ve been wanting to get my pants from the beginning, or you can keep up this poor act of innocence. Not to stereotype you, but we both know what line of work you’re in. And if my assumptions are correct, this isn’t something that you’d turn down.” He fiddled with his belt buckle as you looked down at you.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re delusional.” You took in a sharp inhale of air before swallowing.

“How about this then. I let you suck my cock, and I’ll fuck you senseless. That sounds like a fair trade to me.” He bargained.

The offer was so tempting, but something sounded off. This didn’t sound like there was any business to do with the interrogation. Was this some weird way to get you to talk? You contemplated it for a bit but eventually you nodded. You couldn't deny how badly you wanted him, from the second you saw the way his pants tightened at the brothel and definitely now that you've caught a whiff of his scent. You didn't even care that a bit of your drool dribbled out of your mouth as he painstakingly undid his belt buckle slowly. You found your hands sliding up his thighs as you felt his strong muscles underneath, with nothing but desire in your eyes. Your hands touched his as he finally undid his belt, letting it hang loosely as leaned up to unzip him using your teeth, whilst you hands undid the button keeping his trousers closed. Daichi let out a low growl as you finally pulled down his boxers to release his large cock from its restraints, you gasped as you saw just how big he was. He was so hard and dripping with pre cum, throbbing and twitching. Considering your experience, you would have thought that you’d seem cocks of all sizes, but not one this big. This is definitely the biggest one you’ve seen ever. The thought of this being inside you brought fear to your chest but you still wanted it so badly. Daichi kicked his trousers and boxers off and tossed them aside, it wasn’t like he was going to need them any more.

“Like what you see,  _ Dumplin’ _ ? Heh, look at that look on your face. You really are a  _ dumb slut _ , just like Suga said.” He said looking down at you.

You returned a glare at him but it didn’t matter because he was right. You wanted this so bad. Watching his cock bounce slightly with his heartbeat, you reached up and held his fat cock in your hands as you ran your tongue up it. You looked up at him for his reaction, and he groaned as you gave him a smirk before taking his tip into your mouth. You were completely stuffed already and it was just his tip, but you ran your tongue around it and he let out a growl as his large hand was placed onto the back of your head. You couldn’t take your mouth off him as he applied some pressure with his hand, forcing you to take more of him further in. Tears formed in your eyes as you began to gag and you couldn’t breathe. You gripped onto his thighs and he eventually released you, and you immediately coughed and tears streamed down your face. You glared at him but he grabbed your face with his thick fingers.

"Fuck... _ Dumplin’ _ . You know, I never intended for this to get so out of hand. But seeing your face like this, your makeup ruined around your eyes. Your lipstick smeared like a  _ corner slut _ . And those tears.....I...you make me want to just ruin you all over again. So that those tears aren't for what Suga did to you. But what I'm about to fucking do to you..." He growled, pressing his cock against your lips again.

You pressed your lips together tightly as you felt his hot cock leak precum over your lips, you wanted to lick it all up so much. He was so big that he made you cry but his flavour was so good, not to mention how you loved being stuffed. He squeezed your cheeks between his fingers to get you to open your jaw, and you only let out a complaining whine. He sighed before pinching your nose instead, making you hold your breath unless you opened your mouth for air. You stared at him as you held your breath, but this was a losing battle from the start. It only took a little while before you opened your mouth to gasp for air. That only lasted a little while before your mouth was once again stuffed with his cock. The only difference this time was that you really couldn’t breathe, not only was he still pinching your nose but he was now thrusting into your mouth. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you gagged and gripped onto Daichi’s thighs tightly, digging your nails into his legs as you began to feel lightheaded. You were moaning, complaining but very much enjoying yourself. He was fucking your throat with no remorse, almost as if the only thing that mattered was the pleasure he was getting from you. Your moans only vibrated him as he fucked you, bringing more pleasure to him. The only time he would let go of your nose was if you were running out of air, but he would only let you breathe for a second before holding your nose again. It was easy to tell when you needed to breathe, because instead of grabbing his leg, you found yourself loosening your grip instead .

With his hand laced through your hair, he pulled it to make his thrusts deeper, until he was deep inside your throat. Your jaw was aching from being forced open so much and your cheeks were sore from having him squeeze them before. Tears streamed down your face as you completely lost your mind, you really were just a  _ cumdumpster  _ at this point. You wanted it all. The moans and groans filled the room and he was getting more and more feral. Your pussy ached to be ruined by this fat cock, but you were in no position to ask for anything right now. You felt his cock twitch inside your throat as he finally came to his release. It was so thick and there was so much of it that it came out of your nose. You spluttered as he released his hold on you and coughed hard. There was cum all over the floor as you couldn’t hold it down. You gasped and held yourself up by your arms but you felt so weak. It burned and it hurt so bad. The pain didn’t leave as your breathing was hitched and it just made more tears come to the surface. Fuck, you hated it so much but you loved the pain so much.

“ _ Dumplin’ _ , do you feel like talking yet? Cos I recall there was still another part to our little deal, but you look like you’ve already had too much.” He said as he picked you up from the floor and into his arms, so your legs were loosely wrapped around his waist. 

Your body was weak and you were still catching your breath but there was no time for breaks. You were still coughing and your lungs were so sore. You hadn’t been able to respond to him yet, but now he was looking at you. His large hands cupped and squeezed your ass, occasionally he would spank you, almost in a way to get you to react. You would scream slightly between your coughs, but your ass was still sore from before, especially because of the bruises. He waited for your response and after a short time, you made a little sigh when your back hit the wall. Satisfied with your reaction, he pushed your legs up and over his shoulders. You found your hands in his hair as he leaned down and licked your dripping sex, his tongue travelled up your folds and flicked as it got to your sore clit. You took a sharp inhale of air as you arched your back. You didn’t know why you loved the pain so much but you most definitely didn’t want it to stop. 

“Answer me,  _ Dumplin’ _ .” He commanded as he sucked on your clit, before slipping in two of his thick fingers inside you.

You moaned and threw your head back against the mirror as your sensitive body hadn’t even recovered from the multiple orgasms Suga gave you. The line between pain and pleasure was getting so blurred you didn’t know any more. Your mind was fuzzy and you didn’t want to cum any more, the songs of pleasure rang in the room as your body jerked and squirmed. You could see him looking up at you, almost as if enjoying the show. You couldn’t control the tears coming from your eyes but you could feel his chucked breathing tickle you. Arching your back, an orgasm was threatening to come again. The volcano that was your body was bubbling as the pressure built higher and higher, until the magma erupted from you and lava flowed down his chin. You virtually screamed as it came so violently, your body shook and flinched against it. You pulled on his hair to get him off your clit and he shot you a grin. You were shocked to see how he was enjoying this torture and he finally started moving his fingers as he told you how you were twitching so sexily as you came around his fingers. 

“Aaaahhh!!! Please n-no more!  _ Daddy _ ! Fuck, I c-can’t take any more!” You screamed.

“Not even my fat cock?  _ Dumplin’ _ . C’mon let’s be honest here. You’re not going to be completely satisfied until you get fucked senseless. You’re still twitching down here, what a  _ slutty bitch _ .” He said, dropping you down from his shoulder.

He held you up by the crooks of your knees on his strong arms, whilst teasing your entrance with his cock. There was no way something that big could fit, it’s too much. You shook your head as your words escaped you, but he leaned down and gave you a passionate kiss. A kiss that stole the air from your lungs, the kind that left you wanting more. As he kissed you, his arms unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off, whilst you gripped onto him with your legs. You locked eyes with him and for a moment, it seemed like you were the only thing in the world for him. You nodded lightly as you breath quickened before turning to a gasp as he nudged your entrance with his tip. You winced as his sheer size was so much, even if it was just barely an inch of him inside you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you leaned in to kiss him this time. He returned your kiss as his hips began to move, with each thrust pushing more and more of himself inside you. It was so painful, considering this is probably the biggest one you’ve ever had inside you, but you loved feeling so full. He wanted to rearrange your insides and he was just about to do that with one hard thrust, he bottomed out into you, breaking the kiss between the two of you. The pain and the sheer fact he reached so far into you forced yet another release out of you. Your moans turned to a silent scream as you held your breath, squeezing your hands into fists tightly and bit at your lip. He didn’t move his hips but he leaned into you and licked the tear that fell down your cheek. 

“No wonder why they call you  _ Boss’ Favourite Whore _ , huh?” He growled, leaning down to your neck, “ _ Sweet Dumplin’ _ , I’m not sure you’re gonna be able to enjoy another cock after this. Your insides are… ahh… Practically stretched to my shape.”

“F-fuck you!” You retorted, but your attempts were feeble as you clung onto him, your arms and legs wrapped around his body, “Ahh!  _ D-daddy! _ ”

“No,  _ Dumplin’ _ . Right now, I’m the one fucking you~ Mmm~” He teased as he slowly moved his hips, earning a gasped moan from you.

He laid kisses up your neck, sucking at the skin harshly. Small hickies formed all over your neck, until he reached your ear. Sucking on your earlobe, he growled in your ear, feeling you tighten around his cock. His speed picked up as your moans made your voice turn coarse, your nails digging into his back. You couldn’t help but scratch at his back, your nails leaving nice red lines on his back. One deep thrust was all it took for you to brace yourself against him, your hands pushing at his shoulders. The straps of your dress falling down to expose your perky nipples. He looked down at you as his hips kept on moving, with each thrust filling you up to the brim. Your tears continued to stream and you could see how he loved that he’s making you cry and into such a mess with his cock. The more you cried, the more excited he seemed to get. You bit the inside of your cheek as your frustration got the better of you, you hated that you were the only one that was a complete mess. He seemed to have control of himself still, it wasn’t good enough for you.

You leaned forward weakly and opened your mouth, biting his shoulder. He yelped a bit before growling, as if you were awakening something more within him. You made sure to bite him nice and hard, so that a mark would still be left there for the next few days. You licked your handiwork before pulling back and glaring at him. The look in his eyes made you flinch as you found his mouth on your breast, biting on it. You yelped in pain as the pleasure he was still giving you mixed together with it. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as he took his tongue to lick your nipple, making sure to flick at it with the tip. You moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck, bite and lick your nipple, before moving over to the other one. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you felt that feeling bubble inside of you, drawing out a loud moan from you as you clamped down on his cock. His thrusts began to lose its rhythm as he became rougher and more animalistic. He just wanted to fuck your brains out, so much so that your brain would stop functioning. It didn’t take much more for him to cum deeply within you, painting your insides his colour. You felt his hot semen pour into you and you couldn’t help but cum again. A rush that would normally come with a roller coaster jetting down coursed through the two of you, as you both panted for air. 

“Fuck,  _ Dumplin’ _ ~ You make me want to breed you over and over again. Maybe I should just make you my  _ property _ , since you seemed to be such a  _ cumslut _ .” He hissed.

“Y-you’re crazy… Fucking pig…” Your retaliation was weak and quiet as your body betrayed you, it was quivering and twitching.

It seemed like you weren’t off the hook quite yet. With a clink, the door opened and detective Suga walked in. He shook his head at the two of you before shutting the door behind him. Daichi still had you pinned against the wall but his hold on you had loosened. He simply looked over at his partner, without a reactioning, then back to you. He leaned down to you, planting his lips on yours before slithering his tongue in your mouth. You let out a quiet moan as you still hadn’t recovered from before, your breath was still heavy and hot. Suga reached over and pulled Daichi off you, earning a small whine from you. To your surprise, Suga kissed Daichi right in front of you. 

“Someone getting jealous, Suga?” Daichi pulled from the kiss, but not before licking Suga’s bottom lip.

“You know I don’t get jealous, Daichi. I was just… bored of watching.” Suga sighed, “That’s right,  _ Sugar _ . I was watching the whole time. My cock got so hard and it was dripping in pre, I had to… relieve myself. Daichi did the same thing when he was waiting his turn, didn’t you?”

“Oh yea, that’s why I was already that hard when I fucked your face,  _ Dumplin’ _ .” Daichi chuckled, “It was so hard controlling myself… But then again, I guess it was just perfect for a  _ whore  _ like you.”

You were still held up by your legs against the mirror, still holding his cock in your abused pussy. You were in pain, god it hurt so much, but it made you feel alive. You were beyond exhausted at this point, you hadn’t had any chances to take any proper rest. You just wanted to shower and freshen up. You were frustrated and annoyed with these officers, and where the fuck was your attorney? It was your right to have one, not that you had told them anything yet.

“F-fuck the both of you. You disgusting pigs. Perverts. Assholes.” You spat.

“Big words for a  _ cocksleeve  _ who just got fucked senseless,  _ Sugar…  _ Are you telling us you didn’t enjoy our solo sessions? Well, Daichi, you know what that means.” Suga said, raising an eyebrow.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking, Suga. You really are my  _ partner  _ after all. Now then,  _ Dumplin’ _ . Be a good  _ whore  _ and kneel, you’ve made such a mess down there.” Daichi said as he let you down from his arms, before pushing you down to your knees.

It wasn’t particularly hard to get you on your knees, considering you couldn’t really feel them right now. They were still scuffed from before but your body had gotten a bit numb since then. What on earth were these two planning now? You looked up at the two of them with a scowl on your face, but soon you closed one eye as the two of them thrusted their cocked onto your cheeks, slapping them slightly. You pulled back, but you were pulled back towards them by Suga’s hand in your hair. Begrudgingly, you opened your mouth as you took their lengths in your mouth, dragging out pretty moans and low groans from them. You felt like you were being used at this point, the two of them were kissing again. You were an  _ attention whore _ but also you loved being used as nothing more than a  _ fuckhole _ . You wanted the attention to be on you but they were way too into each other, perhaps the two of them had more than just a work relationship. Suga used one hand to grip you tightly by your hair, whilst the other rested on Daichi’s cheek. You whined as the two cocks were too much for you to handle, but you couldn’t pull away. Daichi helped Suga remove his clothes, whilst laying kisses down his neck, before tossing them aside. Their cocks were so delicious, pre cum leaking from them as Daichi played with Suga’s nipples. You could see the lust in their eyes as Daichi looked up at Suga to licked them, earning some moans from him as Suga held Daichi’s head to his chest.

This was definitely a show you were enjoying, you took time sucking each of their cocks, at somes you took them both into your mouth. It was impossible to take them both into your throat, considering how big Daichi was, but you just about managed with the tips. Their hips grinded into your mouth and against each other, but they stopped what they were doing when they caught you touching yourself. Suga pulled away from you and shook his head. He gave Daichi a look then turned to you. His hand gripped your throat tightly from behind, whilst Daichi took his large hand to hold you down. The two of them forced you to take more of Daichi’s fat cock by the second. Your throat vibrated as you struggled for breath and your jaw was aching. He thrusted into your mouth as you gagged and the tears began to stream yet again.

"Aw  _ Sugar  _ you do so well. I love how you choke on his cock like a  _ good slut _ , why don't I squeeze your neck tighter for him so he can bruise it from the inside while I take care of the outside?" Suga smiled down at you, not that you could see.

“What a  _ good… criminal slut _ … Take my cock. Oh fuck yes, take it. Ah fuck-  _ Dumplin’ _ , I’ll make sure you get stuffed just perfectly- Mmmm~” Daichi moaned into Suga’s mouth as you heard the sloppy sounds of their kissing. 

Between the feeling of his thick length in your throat, Suga’s hand wrapped tightly around your throat and the erotic sounds of their kissing, your mind started drifting again. Daichi’s free hand found itself on Suga’s length as he moaned back into Daichi’s mouth. You had done so well to not spill any secrets, but the longer this goes on the weaker and weaker your willpower was getting. Your hands were gripping at the front of Daichi’s thick thighs as your nose was buried in his brown curls. With one final thrust, Daichi pulled out of you and the two of them rubbed their cocks in front of your face. Their songs sang and echoed around the small room as they shot their hot cum into your mouth, their flavours mixing into one another. 

The look on your face was priceless, your makeup was completely ruined, sweat dripping down your face and covered in cum. The two of the chuckled at their handiwork as they leaned down to you. Suga kissed you and stole the cum from your mouth with a satisfied hum, with a smile, he turned to Daichi and kissed him too. The two of them shared yet another kiss, but this time cum dripped out of the corners of their mouths. They drank the cum from each other as you sat on the floor dumbfounded.

“ _ Sugar _ . Tell us. Who. Is. The. Boss?” Suga said tapping your nose, “ _ Good little whores _ do as they are told. So tell us.”

“C’mon  _ Dumplin’ _ , just answer the question. Or, did we fuck you dumb? Lost too many percentages on your IQ, our  _ good little dumb slut hole _ ?” Daichi chuckled, licking the dribble of cum from Suga’s chin, “Baby girl, it’s not that hard.”

You closed your mouth and looked away from them as they looked down at you. Suga sighed, before picking you up by your arm. Daichi helped him and held you with your back to his chest, before kissing your neck and left a few hickies on it. Suga smiled at you, as Daichi slipped his cock between your thighs. He rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing your sore clit and along your folds. You yelped in pain as you threw your head back onto shoulder, he took this chance to kiss and bite your shoulder again, as if to mark you his  _ slut _ . You heard him growl as his cock leaked pre cum, earning a delicious hum from his partner. Suga went onto his knees as he looked up at the two of you, opening his mouth for Daichi’s large cock. You looked down into his eyes as he began to lick and suck Daichi’s length expertly, almost as if this was something he did very often. Daichi bit down harder onto your shoulder as his hands dug into the bruises on your hips.

“Daichi, you better be a good boy. Don’t cum yet. Let me have my fun for a bit longer.” Suga said to his partner.

“I’m fine… Haaa…. Fuck…  _ Dumplin’ _ ...” He moaned into your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

You squeezed your legs together with what little energy you had left, but you felt so weak. Suga wrapped his tongue around Daichi’s length and the sounds of slurping filled the room. The familiar smell in the room filled your lungs, the smell of sex and sweat that was almost comforting to you. Your clit was so sore and you didn’t think you could cum any more. The wetness from your cunt mixed with Suga’s saliva and Daichi’s pre cum, a taste that Suga seemed to be enjoying a lot. Suga hummed happily as his throat vibrated against Daichi’s cock, pulling a groan from him. You panted as the pain was keeping you from passing out but you didn’t want any more. You couldn’t move but soon you felt your body twitch and you felt your body squeezed tighter and tighter, until a sudden burst and a rush through your entire body. The tingle all over and pulsing lingered for a bit as you looked down at Suga.

“How many times does that make it now?” He asked you with a smile.

The pain was unbearable as your nails dug into Daichi’s hands on your hips. He lifted you up off your feet as your heels fell off your feet, leaving you dangling. You kicked your feet a bit as you felt Daichi’s cock impale you once again, the pain and full feeling returning to you. You struggled against him but you couldn’t do anything as he held you up off the floor. Suga laughed at your struggle as he touched your hands, before pulling and pushing you down so that your hips were at 90 degrees. You looked up at him from below as you opened your mouth to ask what he was doing. You weren’t given the chance to do anything as he thrusted his cock into your mouth. It was honestly not that shocking at this point, but you widened your eyes as he pushed himself further into you until he reached your throat. His fingers finding their home in your hair once again as he thrusted into you. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you were fucked roughly from both angles, unable to do anything but dangle from their bodies. You must have lost consciousness at some point as you felt a hard spank on your ass, snapping you back to earth. 

“Don’t pass out again,  _ Dumplin’ _ . There’s no fun when your  _ fucktoy  _ is limp. You’re not getting off scot free for that.” Daichi said, thrusting harder and deeper into your sensitive hole.

Suga did the same as you weakly held your hands onto his hands, his cock now hitting the back of your throat. You could feel a bruise building back then and the moans that were escaping you turned into quiet squeaks. With this constant stimulation, you begrudgingly came to yet another release, but this time you simply let your body spasm. Both your sex and your throat squeezed as you came, drawing out a moan from Suga as he came into your throat. He pulled out of you as you looked up at the man who was covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

“Suga, come here. Join me.  _ Dumplin’  _ here needs more stuffing, wouldn’t you say?” Daichi said as you lifted yourself up to lean your head on his shoulder. 

“I’m a bit sensitive right now, so I don’t think I’ll last long but… You look like you’re not far off so, sure.” Suga said as he pressed his body onto yours, cupping your breasts whilst pinching your nipples in between his fingers.

Suga pressed his red and swollen cock against your entrance as your eyes widened. You let out a complained squeak as your voice escaped you. Shaking your head, your frail body quivered. There was no way he was also going to fit inside you, that’s too much. You were already so full of Daichi’s cock. Your arms fought weakly against Suga’s body which was now pressed onto yours. He took one of his hands to hold your cheeks and kissed you. His tongue was in your mouth as he pushed himself into you. Your fighting was pointless as you had lost the strength in your body. The pain and pleasure you felt with Suga’s cock had you thrash a bit. Daichi bit down on your other shoulder feeling his partner’s cock rub against his, as your scream was muffled by Suga’s mouth. 

“ _ Sugar _ , don’t make me ask again. Tell me.” Suga commanded.

“ _ Dumplin’ _ , we can go on for hours. I know you want a break.” Daichi said, his breathing hitched.

“Mmmm… You… won’t find him... With just a name... Ah…” You said quietly, your voice hoarse from your screaming. 

The two of them thrusted into you slowly as you weakly moaned against them, now satisfied you began to talk. You were scared of the consequences but right now you would do anything to have a break. Your arms draped over Suga’s shoulder as he helped Daichi push your legs up, so it was easier to thrust for the both of them. 

“Keep talking,  _ Dumplin’ _ . You’re doing so good… Ahh… Fuck yes, Suga~” Daichi groaned as he felt his partner’s cock rub against his inside you. 

“That’s it,  _ Sugar _ . You’re a  _ good girl _ , aren’t you?” Suga moaned, “Daichi… You feel so fucking good like this…”

“T-there’s… an address book…” You mumbled between quiet muffled moans, “In… a secret drawer… back in the Dungeon”

With that, the two of them thrusted harder and faster into you. They were satisfied that you continued to talk, even though this information was barely useful to them. Right now, the matter at hand was that you were to be rewarded for being such a  _ good girl _ . The three of you moaning and groaning in unison. You dug your nails into Suga’s back as your head pressed onto Daichi’s shoulder. You scrambled and scratched his back as Suga kissed and marked your neck, almost as if he was painting constellations on your neck and collarbones. Their cocks reaching and filling you so much a little bulge appeared on your tummy, moving up and down as they thrusted into you. The three of your bodies rocked back and forth against the other as Suga turned your head towards the camera in the corner of the room, telling you to smile. You giggled, almost as if insane, as you shot the camera a smile and held up a peace sign. The officers chuckled as they thrusted nice and deep inside of you, your moans turning softer and full of lust and pleasure. Your body tensed as you felt like you were titanium in a furnace, your arms and legs trembled as a wave of euphoria rushed over you. You opened your mouth for a silent scream to leave you as the two of them filled you completely with their cum, it dripping out as your body couldn’t handle the sheer amount. 

Your body had completely betrayed you, your mind foggy as you lost all self control. All that bark was for nothing. You had really screwed yourself over with this, but maybe these corrupted detectives would make you their personal  _ slut _ . Before anything like that could happen, however, they needed more than that from you. Where was this secret drawer? What was in the address book? You were going to be their little informant, the  _ good filthy slut _ who knows nothing but pain and pleasure. Maybe they would be so kind to let you have a break before they squeezed any more answers out of you.

“Daichi… Oh fuck… This investigation of ours is going swimmingly, wouldn’t you say? Oh  _ Sugar _ ~ You’ll be a good little masochist fucktoy for us won’t you~?”

“Oh fuck yes, definitely. I think we should take this into overtime… Ahh… What do you think,  _ Dumplin’ _ ?”


End file.
